Love Bottle
by amberlove
Summary: A legendary bottle brings Sakura and Syaoran closer unexpectedly. Love blossoms, but like most things, it doesn't come easy.
1. Summer

Hey! This is my first fanfic so.. be patient cause I don't really know that much stuff. lol :]. Okay, disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does, I wish though :D. Um.. so here it goes! Please R&R =]  
  
chapterone. summer  
  
'It's finally summer.' Syaoran thought, 'I can finally relax from everything, all the martial arts training, all the squealing girls, everything. I don't have to do anything for three months.' "SYAORAN!" shouted Yelan. "What?" replied Syaoran, disrupted from his deep thought. "Get your bags, we're leaving!"  
  
With everything going on about the end of training for the elders and the martial arts, it was pretty hectic. But it was finally summer. [A/N: if it was summer now I'd be going YAY! :] ] THEN, Yelan planned a huge vacation at a summer resort and they were busy preparing for everything. Syaoran sighed and lifted his bags. Walking down the stairs, he thought of another summer going to go fly by so fast it would be gone before he knew it. 'Better enjoy it while it lasts.' Syaoran laughed at that. Another summer at the beach, going shopping, and laying around getting a tan was very "enjoyable" to him after 2398734500924 years of it. And this year, he would be going with his cousin, Meilin. Meilin was very outgoing and had friends everywhere. Everywhere they went, Meilin would meet another "long-lost friend". At least his bud Eriol was coming too. "SYAORAN!" came another shout. "Okay, I'm coming!"  
  
_____________&&  
  
17 year old Sakura smiled happily and danced around for no reason. It was FINALLY summer vacation! Time to go to the beach, go shopping, and lay around getting a tan! [ A/N ^^; ] She flopped down on her bed and thought of the summer going to fly by so fast it would be gone before she knew it. 'I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts though XD'. Touya stomped up the stairs and said, "What are you thinking about kaijuu (monster)? We have to pack our bags and go to the beach!" "Huh?" Sakura sweat-dropped, she was so surprised she forgot to say "I'm not a kaijuu!". "We're going to the beach? O____O" "Yeah, kaijuu, remember? Come on, lets go!" Touya picked up a squealing Sakura and her bags and ran down the stairs. They got into the car.  
  
"Where are we going this summer, Touya?" asked Sakura "We're going to Hawaii. Well, Kawaii." replied Touya "KAWAIII!?!?!?! Ohohohohohoohoho! That's where Tomoyo's going!" squealed Sakura "We're picking her up right now." "NANI?!?!?!" "We decided to have a family meeting for my old classmate Sonomi. We might also see Yelan." replied Fujitaka. "Who's Yelan?" "You'll know her soon enough."  
  
_____________&&  
  
Syaoran sighed and lay ( laid? ) down his towel and laid ( lied? ) down. He thought about everything in the past. He wanted to move back to Japan ever since he left.. but he wondered if any one would remember him, if anyone would like him. It was hard on him that he always moved, but he learned to become tough and forget everyone. Except he couldn't forget someone.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Syaoran, why do you have to move away?" said an auburn haired little girl "I dunno, my parents are making me. I have to test for the Elders. I don't want to go either." six-year old Syaoran said. "But.. but Syaoran, you'll come back right?" "I.. I don't know.. Here. Here's something you can remember me by." Suddenly Syaoran had a strange urge. He softly kissed her on the lips. "Bye.."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
He sighed. He couldn't even believe he kissed a girl. He didn't even remember her name. Did he love her? It was so silly about childhood romance. He smiled at the thought.  
  
"SYAORAN!" [ A/N He gets lost in thought a lot ^_____________^ ] "Time to go shopping!" Meilin dragged Syaoran to the fair that was going on. 'My cousin can be so annoying at times.' thought Syaoran. "Hey!" Syaoran shouted at Eriol who was in the middle of a bunch of girls. "I'm forced to walk into torture with my cousin, I'll be back, aight?" Eriol nodded absent- mindedly.  
  
"Oh my god! That is so cute!" Meilin rushed from booth to booth trying on things and looking at things. Syaoran lagged behind. Suddenly something caught his eye. [ A/N *GASPS* what? ] An old fashioned booth had tiny bottles with sand inside. There were also some sea stars inside, and inscriptions on each bottle. Syaoran stopped and asked the old woman what the purpose of the bottles were for.  
  
"They're just for decoration. But do you know what?" "What?" Syaoran asked curiously. "There is also a legend that said, that each bottle has a mark of magic in it. What you do is you write on a piece of paper a wish you want granted with your name. Then you write your address, and slip this paper in." Syaoran read the paper:  
  
On the back of this paper is my address and a wish I want granted. Could you please write back? I'd like to know you better. Thanks :].  
  
"Um.." "But, if you receive anything back, legend says, that the person that sends it back will be your true love. The wish you wrote down will also come true. And of course, fate will let the person who picks it up be of the opposite gender."  
  
Syaoran thought about it. He decided to buy it for thanks to the old woman for taking the time to explain it to him. "That will be 3.50, thanks" Syaoran pocketed the trinket, and ran to the beach.  
  
'Might as well try it." Syaoran took out a paper and pencil. He creased the paper and ripped off a little piece. He wrote down his name and his address. Then he was stuck on the wish.  
  
He thought, 'If you could have one wish that could come true, what would it be?' He finally wrote: I wish that I could move back to Japan and have a lot of friends and some one I love. He thought, 'I'm wasting a wish on this.' but he slipped in everything, and tossed the bottle far, deep, into the ocean.  
  
_____________&&  
  
Sakura ran around the beach sighing with happiness. This was heaven. This year, her father decided for them to go to Kawaii this year. They had been planning this for 3 years, but they never had got the chance to actually go there until now. She ran to the shoreline and played in the water childishly. She lay down on her towel and thought of a memory long ago  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
There was a new boy in school. He had messy chestnut hair, and an odd serious face.  
  
Sakura waved at him, "Ohayo!" He replied, "Um. hi." He smiled awkwardly. "Um.." he scratched his head, "where can I sit?" "Oh, you can sit right next to me!" Sakura replied happily "Okay." he sat down next to her, "What are we doing right now?" "Making a crane! Here! You can have one! I already finished 15, so it's alright!" "Uhh. sure." "Here! Oh, shh.. sensei is talking"  
  
The sensei continued her instructions, ". and you fold it right there! Okay, look at your crane and you can decorate it if you want." "Oh! And we have a new student! Come up here! And what's your name?"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"SAKURA!" 'Huh? What?' [ A/N Syaoran and Sakura both get lost in thought a lot ^__^ ] "What have you been doing? Laying there and getting all wet?" smiled Tomoyo. Sakura got up, and looked. Her towel was soaked with a mixture of sand and water. Her clothes were soaked. "Hoeeeee!" Sakura got up and ran off to the carnival to find someplace to change. "I'll be back!"  
  
Sakura ran down the aisle of booths. She looked around and ran faster. She needed to find a booth to hide behind to change, or somewhere to change. She ran straight into [ A/N Guess who? ] someone with messy chestnut hair. "Oh! Sorry!" Sakura quickly replied and was going to keep on running when a hand reached out, "Where are you going so fast?" a masculine voice said. "Oh, um. long story. I need to change my clothes and my gaki of a brother only let me have 5 minutes."  
  
Syaoran smiled, "You can use my tent over there," Syaoran pointed to a huge tent on the shore of the beach. "Okay.. thanks." Sakura ran inside the tent. Meilin had just woken up from a nap and was sipping a cool blue tropical cocktail. Meilin saw the auburn haired girl rush into the tent. "I think you have the wrong tent," Meilin told the girl, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was in here. This guy I bumped into said I could use his tent to change," Sakura pointed to her still soaking clothes. "Could you describe the guy?" "Yeah, he um. I have really bad memory just to tell you, all I can remember were his amber eyes." "Okay.." 'SYAORAN YOU BAKA!' Meilin shouted in her head. Meilin took a good look at the girl and noticed something familiar about her. Those emerald eyes, she only knew one person with those eyes.  
  
"SAKURA???" Meilin asked, not believing her eyes. Sakura turned around, "Ho-..", "Who said my name?" "Oh my god, Sakura it's me, Meilin!" Meilin said excitedly. "Mmm.. Meilin?" Meilin rushed up and hugged Sakura, "It's been such a long time since we've seen each other!" "I know, I haven't seen you since you had left Japan for Hong Kong!" Sakura said as she hugged her friend. "We have SOOO much catching up to do!" Meilin exclaimed and was about to drag Sakura away when she remembered, Sakura still needed to change. "Oh Sakura, you're still wet, do you need a change of clothes?" Sakura shook her head and held up a bag filled with her clothes. "Okay, I'll be waiting right outside, okay?" Sakura nodded and watched as Meilin left the tent. Sakura sighed, it felt so good to see Meilin again. She then pulled out a white tank top with a faded picture of a beach. On the back it had the words Island Paradise in big, red, scribbly letters. She then pulled out a red skirt with beads dangling from the bottom of the skirt. She finished her outfit with a pair of white strappy sandals. She tied her hair in a high ponytail with cherry ponytail holders. When she packed her wet clothes into her bag, she walked outside to join Meilin.  
  
_____________&&  
  
Syaoron was getting bored from looking at all the booths with exactly the same things. He was walking back to his tent when he saw someone running towards him. He looked about in his mid-twenties [ A/N I sorta made Touya younger, kay? Sakura's 17 ] and some girl with pretty violet hair. "Have you seen a squirt-I mean someone that looks 17 with auburn hair?" the guy asked urgently to Syaoran. "Yeah, she asked to change her clothes in my tent right there." Syaoran replied confused. "THAT BAKA! Going into a strangers tent and changing and.." Tomoyo cut him off, "Let's go!"  
  
Tomoyo and Touya spotted Sakura talking to a black-haired girl. "SAKURA!" Touya screamed. Tomoyo winced.  
  
Sakura ran up to Touya yelling, "Sorry! Sorry! I met with my old friend, Meilin, and we were talking and.." "Let's go squirt, we're going to be late for snorkling."  
  
Meilin said excited, "Hey, we're going snorkling too! Why don't we go together?" They looked at each other and said.. "I guess.."  
  
_____________&&  
  
Sakura dived deep into the ocean. There was so many fishes and coral here. She especially liked the star fish. She dived deeper. Suddenly, something caught her eye at the bottom of the ocean. It was a beautiful shell. She picked it up and put it in her bag. 'Brr.. it's cold.' Sakura suddenly saw something under a coral. 'Maybe it's gold!' Sakura thought excitedly. It was a bottle.. with some parchment inside. "A TREASURE MAP!" Sakura screamed, except only bubbles came out. She swam deeper. Her snorkel went under the water. 'HELP!' Sakura thought.  
  
_____________&&  
  
Syaoran was swimming slowly around. It was a beautiful sight here. The colorful coral reef with swaying leaves and a rainbow of colors made the scene extraordinary. There were also many kinds of fish. He even saw a pufferfish! Everything was so beautiful. He wanted to stay here forever. The rays of light shined on the reef, making it seem from heaven. He started to close his eyes.  
  
Syaoran was disturbed from his relaxation when he heard loud splashing. That, girl, she was drowning! He swam over as fast as he could. She looked like she fainted. 'Oh god, what am I going to do?' Syaoran picked her up. 'She's so light..'. He swam to shore, but Meilin, Eriol, the girl's brother and friend was nowhere in sight. 'They must have swam deeper into the ocean.'  
  
Syaoran collapsed on the shoreline. He looked at the girl. 'She looked so peaceful..Oh god. She could be dead!' He checked her pulse, and it was slowing. 'I didn't know that I would ever use CPR.' Syaoran took in a deep breath. He leaned closer. Right when Syaoran placed his lips or hers, Sakura's eyelids fluttered open.  
  
Some things might be messed up _____ tell me if something doesn't make sense lol. aight. A sorta cliffie? :] PLEASE REVIEW! click on that little button that says Go! and submit your review. A small thing you could do to make someone's day so much happier :D. 


	2. Letters

disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, unfortunately.. lol :

chaptertwo.letters

Syaoran noticed the girl's eye's had opened. But their lips had already touched. He jumped up with a jolt. "I'm so sorry, I thought you had-" Syaoran was cut off "fainted?" Sakura said timidly with a blush. Syaoran felt like kicking himself from embarrassment. Yet, strangely he liked kissing her. 'God, why the hell am I having these thoughts? Why would I like to kiss a stranger?' "Uh. are you alright?" Syaoran said with a blush. "I have a headache. but I'm okay." replied Sakura. "Why did you go so deep down without a longer snorkel?" asked Syaoran. "I. uh.. don't remember." lied Sakura, blushing furiously, "I have a short-memory spam you know." 'I don't know why but I don't feel like telling him the truth, he might think I'm stupid.' thought Sakura. "What's that in your hand?" Syaoran paused, "I'm really curious about things. Sorry for being so nosy." Syaoran gave Sakura a rare smile. "Curiousity killed the cat!" laughed Sakura, changing the topic, and stuffing the bottle into her snorkeling suit's pockets "C'mon, let's go find everybody."

Syaoran paused, "What's your name, by the way?"

"Sakura, and yours is Syaoran right? According to Meilin you're her quiet cousin."

"I can be loud if I want.." Syaoran whined, as a joke, "How do you know Meilin anyways?"

"We used to be friends-" "at Meilin's old school in Japan." finished Syaoran. "Trust me, she has a million of those. The only person I remember from my old school is my old girlfriend."

Sakura laughed, "Meilin was so different back then. I remember in kindergarten when we were making a paper cranes as an art project. She kept on asking me how to do things, and in the end, hers turned out like a frog. Now, she knows everything."

Syaoran stopped in his tracks, "You made paper cranes in kindergarten?" "Yeah, our sensei, Mr. Hino, was so nice, he was the only teacher who let us do paper cranes and other projects."

'Mr.Hino.. paper cranes.. ' thought Syaoran. "And I bet you were so good at making paper cranes, you made so many of them, and gave them away to everyone, ne!" said Syaoran, saying it more as a statement than a joke.

"Hey.. I think I did! Are you making fun of me?" whined Sakura.

"No, why would I make fun of you? I barely know you!" said Syaoran. A/N you know, Syaoran and his mood swings - "Umm.. okay." They were stuck at an awkward silence until, "SAKURA! SYAORAN!" yelled Meilin. "What have you two been doing, secretly walking on the beach romantically while we've been snorkeling, watching beautiful sights under the sea, while you guys are watching each other! Huh! Sakura! You better not be hitting on my cousin, he'd be cheating on his girlfriend!" 'Girlfriend?' Sakura thought.

Tomoyo and Eriol ran up with all their equipment off, hearing all of Meilin's words. "Ohayo Meilin!" Eriol thought, 'I was watching beautiful sights under the sea' as he thought about the violet haired girl with beautiful amethyst eyes. "Sakura! Guess what? Eriol gave me this." said a smiling Tomoyo pulled out a beautiful shell necklace. "Huh? Who's Eriol?" "Eriol went to the same school as us! He was in our class remember? But he moved to Hong Kong soon after 1st grade!" "Who's Eriol?" a dense Sakura replied. Tomoyo pointed at the navy haired boy prentending to stare at the sea, when it was obvious he was staring at Tomoyo, blushing from head to toe. "Ohh.. really? Cool!" Sakura replied, grinning at Tomoyo's interest Eriol. "Sakura, we're leaving!" Touya interrupted A/N doesn't Touya interrupt a lot of things?

&&

Sakura sighed.. and leaned back on the chair. So many thoughts ran through her head. She couldn't believe that Meilin was actually here! Then there was Syaoran, and his weird mood swing. He was funny one moment and the next he's acting so serious and cold. Maybe something was bothering him. 'Why do I even care, anyways? I'm probably never going to see him again, unless Meilin plans for us to go somewhere else together. Okay, maybe I am going to see him again. It's not like we're gonna be friends or anything.' thought Sakura disdainfully. Then there was Tomoyo.. she obviously thought of Eriol as a friend or more, but already? Whatever, Sakura thought. She didn't want Tomoyo to get hurt. Eriol was nice.. but she didn't really know him that well. And then, there was Syaoran with his CPR. And He was practically kissing her and oddly, she liked it. 'WHY AM I THINKING THIS? I did NOT like the "kiss"!', Sakura cried in her thoughts, angry at her thoughts. 'It's just a stupid thought. I don't like Syaoran! I just, never had a kiss before, yeah, that's it!' A/N Guess who comes and breaks Sakura's train of thoughts? "Sakura, we're here." Touya noticed Sakura was staring blankly at the sky, he sighed. "SAKURA, WE'RE HERE!" "OH! heh." Sakura got out of the car.

AT DINNER

"Mhhmmm.. Touya this food is good." said Sakura as she stuffed her mouth full with sushi.

"Of course it is, squirt, I made it."

"So, did you find anything while you were snorkeling?"

"I found some shells, and I scratched myself on a hard coral A/N I went to Hawaii before and the coral is HARD so I lost them all. So I don't really have anything. How about you, kaijuu?" replied Touya

"I found.. uhhh. some shells. Ohhhhh.. I also found a long lost pirates treasure map in a bottle!" Sakura runs off to look in her snorkel-gear. "Here!" Sakura proudly shows Touya the bottle. "It's probably really old and very rare! You better not call me kaijuu or I won't share my treasure with you!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at Touya A/N Yes, Sakura is amazingly immature and dense for her age, lol, but later she'll be more serious and smart gasps

"It's not old, or long lost baka, look at the paper inside, it's fresh and crisp, and no wrinkles, not yellow, not burnt, NOT OLD!"

"Nani! You lia-" Sakura looked, "oh.."

"Well, I'm still going to open it and YOU don't get to see!" Sakura ran off to her room.

&&

Sakura carefully used a bottle opener to open the bottle. The cork popped out of the bottle. It hit the ceiling and made a little dent in the ceiling. "Oops." 'This bottle is nicely made.. it has a dried sea star and some sand inside, and a inscription on the front.. Must be Chinese." She slid out a carefully rolled up paper. On one side it read: On the back of this paper is my address and a wish I want granted. Could you please write back? I'd like to know you better. Thanks :. "Okay. that's really weird, is this some kind of random pen pal?" Sakura asked herself. She turned over the paper: I wish that I could move back to Japan and have a lot of friends and some one I love. 'This person was definitely someone who believed in love, and seems a little self-centered.' Sakura thought. Under it, it read: 314 1st St. Hong Kong, and in a neat handwriting, "I'm on vacation so I'm at 2135 Beach St., Kawaii. Thanks, XiaoLiang.

Sakura thought this was sort of strange, but she decided to write back. It would be the right thing to do because the person asked for her to write back. Besides she would have something other people wouldn't have, something all to herself for once. She decided to start her letter..

Dear XiaoLang,

I never thought I would ever have a "pen pal" but now, I guess I do. I love the bottle it came in. I was snorkeling when I found it. It has made my vacation a little more interesting I guess. I don't know what to say, I'm not good at writing down my thoughts, and always end up writing the wrong thing. I'm also not a very good at expressing myself. That's what my drama teacher told me, but she thinks I'll improve. I guess that's why I never had a diary before. You'll be like my little diary. I can tell you whatever I want, because I probably will never see you, or you'll never go to my school. How old are you anyway? I'm 17. What did you do so far on your vacation? I came with my best friend, and my annoying brother A/N makes Syaoran think it's a YOUNGER brother :P . I hope you'll write back, and I'll give you some shells I found while snorkeling.

Bye,  
Ying Fa

Sakura didn't feel like using her real name. It just didn't seem right. Anyways, she didn't want to get really close to any stranger. It would be scary if the person was really a murderer. She was already feeling weird around Syaoran, she wouldn't want to be in a mess with two strangers in a whole summer!

"Sakura!" Touya shouted. "Hurry up, come down! Something horrible has happened.."

muahahahahaha, a cliffie! I hope this story I'm getting from the original theme isn't totally different from anything I wrote. Please R&R!


	3. Tragic Accidents

YAY! Here's chapter 3! Thanks sooo much to anjuliet! You gave a brand new idea for this fic! Well anyways, this chapter will be kinda short so that you guys can kinda see what's going to happen and tell me whether or not you actually like it… PLEASE R&R!

The bottom will have a summary of what my ideas are….

DISCLAIMER! cries I will never own Cardcaptor Sakura, only in my little dream world away from reality…

Thinking 

"saying"

( author notes)

Chapter 3

Tragic Accidents

Sakura could hear the panic in her brother's voice. She rushed down the stairs and into the living room.

"Wha…." Sakura looked at the screen of the television. There was a large plane covered in enormous flames. Sakura stared in horror as she read the plane's number, 5A6983. It was her father's plane. (Her father was on this business trip thingy to the other islands and plane 5A6983 was the plane that would take him back to Kawaii)

_Is he dead?_ She could feel the tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. _Did he really die?_

A reporter came on the screen and was interviewing survivors when Touya spotted their father.

"THERE!" He pointed at a tall figure with brown hair and glasses. Sakura looked at the t.v., it really was her father! She let out a sigh of relief, her father was fine and there was nothing to worry about.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this important announcement, there has been a car crash near Kanakuma (Not real I think….) Bay. A drunk driver hit this pedestrian," there was a photograph of a teenage boy with brown hair and piercing amber eyes. Sakura gasped.

"Isn't that that baka boy you were with today?" Touya asked. Sakura nodded with wide eyes. Sakura headed for the door.

"Where are you going, kaijuu?"

"I have to go to the hospital! Meilin must be scared to death!" Sakura shouted as she stepped out the door.

"In your pajamas?" Touya snickered.

"HOE!" Sakura ran up the stairs and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She ran back down the stairs, found her brother, and dragged him out the door.

"OWW, what do you want, kaijuu?" Touya mumbled while holding his wrist.

"I need you to take me to the hospital."

"Fine, fine."

And the two siblings got into the car and drove to the hospital.

At the hospital

The minute Sakura rushed through the doors, she immediately spotted Meilin. She rushed over and hugged her friend tightly.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but could you do something for me?"

"Sure," Sakura replied.

"I need you to watch over Syaoran while I go back to Hong Kong."

"What about Eriol and Tomoyo?"

"They said they were going to Oahu tomorrow with a tour group."

"Ohhh…"

"So will you do it for me?"

"Of course! After all you are one of my best friends!"

"Thanks Sakura, I knew I could count on you."

A doctor walked into the waiting room and towards Meilin.

"Are you the relative of Syaoran Li?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, he is doing fine, but he does have amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"Yes, we are pretty sure that it is only temporary, but we don't know how long it will be until he gets his memory back." Meilin nodded sadly. How could she leave tomorrow? She should stay here and help him get his memory back. She turned to Sakura.

"Maybe I should stay here until he gets his memory back."

"No, if you need to go home, Meilin, go. Don't worry, I'll take very good care of him," Sakura reassured her best friend, "besides whoever called you back probably really needs you if they would bother you while you were on vacation."

"Okay, I'll go, but you'll have to take real good of him, okay?"

"Of course I will, don't worry!"

"Okay, well I leave tomorrow," Meilin suddenly remembered something very important," Oh yeah, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"His girlfriend will also be arriving tommorow."

TBC


	4. Alicia

Hi everyone… THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! ehehe I'm a really bad procrastinator so… don't expect chapters to be updated on a weekly or even monthly basis… maybe summer I'll have a chapter up every couple of weeks… I don't know but here's the next chapter…

Oh and I changed the Mei Fa to Ying Fa, yeah it was a typo.

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS but I own Syaoran's girlfriend! MWHAHAHAHA

_Thinking_

"saying"

(Author notes)

Chapter 4

Alicia

The mahogany haired girl stepped into the baggage claim of the Kauai airport. After a 10 hour flight, she was tired, exhausted, and restless to see her "Syao-poo". After a moment of brief dazedness, she came back to reality and spotted a skinny, auburn haired girl carrying a sign with her name: Alicia Chang.

SAKURA

Sakura had just said her final goodbyes to Meilin before heading towards the baggage claim. She had to pick up Syaoran's girlfriend today and Sakura wasn't particularly happy about it. _Why do I have to pick up his girlfriend? Why couldn't she just be picked up by some sort of taxi?_ She sighed, if Meilin wasn't such a great friend, Sakura would've never agree to pick up Syaoran's girlfriend.

Sakura took out the sign Meilin had made for her and held up high above her head. She watched as a tall, snobbish looking girl walked towards her. _So this must be Alicia Chang._

"Hi, are you Alicia?" Sakura said with a sugary sweet smile plastered on her face.

"You must be the maid," Alicia responded. Sakura's face turned sour.

"Here are my three bags, if there is a single scratch, I'll have you fired on the spot."

Sakura was shocked. _Who the hell does she think she is?_

"First of all, I am not a maid. Second, if you're expecting me to carry your bags, you can just walk your little ass to the hospital."

"HOSPITAL? Is my Syao-poo in the HOSPITAL?"

Sakura sighed, _WHY ME? _

"Look, here Alicia, if you want to see your 'Syao-poo', you will carry your own bags and follow me to the car." Alicia grumbled, _What kind of maids are you hiring Syao-poo? Oh well, I'll have this bitch fired soon. _

Hospital- Syaoran's POV

I am so bored. What happened to that girl, what was her name? Sahara, Samina, Sakura? Yes, that was it, Sakura. She was pretty damn cute. So was that Meilin girl, but she's supposed to be my cousin. (HAHAHAHA sorry, it's just funny Syaoran thinks his cousin is cute… in the hot way.. haha )

Regular POV-

Syaoran continued to stare at the wall for five minutes, when finally he decided to try and remember something. After many attempts, Syaoran was frustrated, restless, and had remembered absolutely nothing. _Just one more time_, he thought, _one more time. _But before he could think of anything, the door slammed open and the girl with mahogany hair tackled him.

"SYAO-POO!"

"Who the hell are you?" Syaoran questioned with a voice dripping with disgust.

"OH SYAO-POO, HOW CAN YOU FORGET ME? IT MUST BE BECAUSE OF HER," Alicia pointed at Sakura," SHE MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO YOU!"

"Who are you, seriously?"

"I'm Alicia your girlfriend!"

"You're my girlfriend?" _Geez, what the hell was I thinking?_

"Alicia, get off him. He just got into a car accident he's still weak." Sakura said," And he probably doesn't remember you because he has amnesia." Sakura sighed she couldn't believe that Syaoran would've picked a girlfriend like this.

"YOU MUST HAVE CAUSED THE ACCIDENT! SYAO-POO FIRE HER!" Alicia screeched.

"I WAS NOT ANYWHERE NEAR THE ACCIDENT AND YOU CAN'T FIRE ME BECAUSE I NEVER WORKED FOR HIM!" Sakura screamed with disbelief. This was how Alicia was repaying her for driving her to the hospital? Through yelling and screaming?

"YOU MUST HAVE CAUSED HIM TO FORGET THEN!"

"He has amnesia, god, would you just shut up now?" Sakura's head was hurting and the room was starting to spin.

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S GOING TO HURL ISN'T SHE OH MY GOD GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" Alicia screamed.

"Sakura, when was the last time you ate?" Syaoran said, finally rejoining the conversation.

"Last night, I think." She said, sitting down on the couch near the door.

"Come here, Sakura." Syaoran said with a soothing voice. Sakura stood up and walked towards the bed, the room had stopped spinning but she was still a little dizzy.

Syaoran handed her a power bar that the nurse had given him with his lunch. He was planning on saving it in case he got hungry later, but Sakura definitely needed it more than he did.

"Arigato," Sakura whispered as she peeled off the wrapper and chomped happily on the peanut butter power bar. Alicia watched this with her mouth wide open. Why was Syaoran being so nice to the bitch?

"SYAO-POO," she wailed," Why are you helping this bitch? Why are you being nice to her and not me?"

"Sakura is not a bitch," he replied.

"Yes, she is! She wouldn't carry my bags for me!" She cried.

"You know what Alicia?"

"What?" She asked. She was near the verge of tears.

"You're my girlfriend right?"

"Yes…"

"So I want to break-up with you."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, I want to break-up with you."

"FINE SYAORAN! IF YOU WANT IT THAT WAY THEN I'M LEAVING!"

"See if I care." And without another word, Alicia ran from the hospital room crying. Sakura couldn't believe it. True, she was an ass but that was a really mean let down.

"Syaoran, that was really mean," Sakura said softly.

"Well, it shouldn't matter, she'll probably find some other guy and be all over me." Well, Sakura had to admit that probably was true.

Yea, pretty short though… LOL I got rid of Alicia already. But she wasn't important in the plot anyways… So I had to get rid of her. But then that brings up the question, Why did I put her in then? Well Alicia is there to show Syaoran's bad taste in women? Something like that… lols PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Plane Ride

Hey, everybody, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Well this chapter is dedicated to my friend who's birthday is on the 26th of July. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Guess what, we have some very special guests this chapter. But you'll just have to find out who they are! HAHAHA!. Anyway, this chapter was edited and co-written by the other author. It's actually longer too.

'Thinking' "Saying" 

(Author Notes)

Chapter 5

Plane Ride

Sakura, Touya, and Syaoran rushed into the airport. Their plane was leaving soon and they still needed to get their tickets! Thankfully, no one else was at the counter and everything went smoothly. Of course, that was before Touya saw the seating arrangements.

"WHAT! WHY AM I IN ECONOMY WHILE YOU TWO ARE IN FIRST CLASS?" Touya yelled.

"Meilin helped book our tickets, but she told me we were all sitting in the same area," Sakura said.

"I'm not letting that gaki sit with you, he is going to sit in the back!"

"Meilin told me to take care of him. How am I supposed to take care of him if we're on opposite sides of the plane?" Sakura asked.

"I bet that gaki had something to do with this," Touya muttered. Sakura kicked Touya in the shin.

"He is not a gaki, his name is Syaoran!" Sakura said, tired of bickering, plus a lot of people around them were staring.

"We don't have time for this, our plane is about to leave," Syaoran said, finally joining the conversation.

"HOEEE!" Sakura screamed as she ran for the terminal. They were really cutting it close.

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting in row five. When they got to their seats, they noticed a young teenage girl already sitting in the window seat.

"Hi, my name is Lisa," she said with a cheery voice. Lisa had shoulder length brown hair that was streaked with red highlights. She wore a dark blue cami with tight jeans and a pair of flip-flops. "What's your name?"

Syaoran couldn't speak, as his face turned ten shades of red. He was stunned by the amazing beauty sitting in front of him. When Sakura noticed the stunned look in his eyes and the slight blush that formed on his face, she couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous.

"My name is Sakura," Sakura replied with a dry smile, fully knowing that Lisa's words were not aimed for her. Lisa looked at her darkly, then her dark features disappeared and her sunny smile reappeared again. She ignored Sakura and waved her hand in front of Syaoran's face, saying, "What's your name?"

"Ehh… Li. Li Syaoran." Syaoran stuttered out.

"Hi Syaoran!" Lisa gave him her best smile. "Here, you can sit next to me!" Lisa patted the seat next to her.

"Uhh.. Ok." Syaoran nervously sat down on the blue chair next to Lisa.

"Um-" Sakura stopped herself from saying, 'that was supposed to be my seat.' She reluctantly sat down next to Syaoran, who was in the middle seat. She decided to ask to switch later. Lisa talked animatedly to Syaoran and Sakura just sat there in silence. Finally not able to take it anymore, she tugged on Syaoran's sleeve. "But Syaoran… that was supposed to be my seat." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was beginning to sound like Alicia!

"Well, Lisa said it was okay." Syaoran replied, oblivious to Sakura's discomfort. "Besides, you don't really mind do you?" Syaoran turned back around to talk to Lisa again. They were conversing about something she didn't really care for, and it was getting boring.

"But.. fine. I want the window seat though.." Sakura couldn't believe what she was doing. She hated window seats, so why was she whining for it? Well, at least he would listen to her.

"What a baby." Lisa whispered into Syaoran's ear from the other side, obviously perceivable to Sakura.

'Though she probably doesn't care.' thought Sakura. Syaoran shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but didn't say anything.

Lisa finally spoke up, "Fine, you can have the window seat. It sucks anyway." She stood up and stretched, making sure her midriff was visible. Sakura embarrassedly pushed herself over to the window seat, and sat down.

"Please put on your seatbelt as we are readying for takeoff. After takeoff, please do not take off your seatbelt until you see the seatbelt sign turned off. Thank you, and we hope you enjoy your ride." The speaker in the plane said in Japanese. It also then repeated it in English, with an obvious accent, and a couple other languages.

Sakura dutifully buckled her seatbelt, and Syaoran was about to too, until he saw Lisa not moving. "Hey Syaoran, you want to try to keep your seat belt off the whole ride? I tried it before, it's really fun." Lisa said. Sakura turned her head in disgust, not wanting to hear Syaoran's reply, she already knew he was going to agree. He was like some sick puppy willing to do anything his master told him to do. The plane started rocking and it made loud chaotic noises. Syaoran and Lisa rocked heavily back and forth from their lack of seatbelts. Syaoran steadied himself on his chair by grabbing onto the arm rest. Sakura sighed and looked away, and concentrated on the bag of things they gave them.

A pillow, a paper bag, broken headphones, and a blanket full of static sat in her plastic bag. These trips obviously weren't well financed. They started playing a movie about safety in emergencies. Sakura pretended to be interested but failed miserably, and took her headphones and plugged them in. She browsed the given radio stations, but nothing interested her. She sighed and leaned her head back on her pillow. It was going to be a long flight. Only 10 minutes had passed, and she was already bored. She stared out the window into the cloudless sky. The plane was more balanced now, as it steadily progressed upward.

Sakura drifted in and out of sleep, but the only thing that changed around the environment when she woke up was the sky outside the window. Syaoran and Lisa were still talking endlessly, the TV was still playing another boring movie, and the chair was still uncomfortable. She felt miserable, she was bored out of her mind and the two people next to her had easily restarted their earlier conversation, and hadn't stopped talking since the plane took off. She had already finished a cup of ramen, which was passed out a few minutes earlier and was now back to the same tedium. 'Maybe I'll go visit Touya or something.' Sakura thought. She just wanted to get out of her seat. She slowly got up, and pushed past Syaoran and Lisa's legs and walked towards the back of the plane when she noticed a girl reading Angelic Layer.

"Oh my god! I love Angelic Layer," Sakura squealed. Then she noticed the other passengers staring at her.

"Oops, sorry bout that," Sakura laughed nervously.

"It's fine. I'm Haruno Sakura, what's your name?"

"Whoa! That's so cool! My name's Kinomoto Sakura!"

"Really? Wow!" The pink haired girl exclaimed, "So you like Angelic Layer too?"

"Yeah! But, most people I know don't like it so much."

"I know what you mean, even Naruto thinks it's really stupid." _Sakura _(Haruno Sakura is going to have her name italicized so you can tell the Sakuras apart.) sighed.

"Who's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! See the guy who is wolfing down the ramen? That's Naruto," _Sakura _pointed to a blonde boy sitting in a seat on the opposite side of the aisle. He was muttering something about how good ramen was.

"And this," _Sakura _pointed to her right, "is my Sasuke-kun!" The guy who she pointed to had black bangs and the rest of his dark hair was spiked back. "Hi! I'm Kinomoto Sakura!" she said cheerily. She didn't know why she was talking to complete strangers, but she should make some friends on the plane as Syaoran visibly did. His dark onyx eyes stared at her and he grunted, obviously not up for a conversation. _Sakura _leaned in towards Sakura and whispered, "Isn't he just the hottest?" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Let me introduce you to my friend," Sakura said changing the topic," The boy sitting over there with chestnut hair is Li Syaoran."

"Wow! He's really hot," Sakura blushed at _Sakura_'s comment, " But he's not as hot as my Sasuke-kun," Sakura sweatdropped. "No, he's not your Sasuke-kun, he's mine!" a girl with long blonde hair and aquamarine eyes piped up.

_'They must really love Sasuke.'_

There was a momentary pause, then _Sakura _asked, "Whose the girl sitting next to Syaoran. His girlfriend?"

"The one with the red highlights?" was Sakura's blatant response.

"Yeah. She's really pretty." _Sakura _put in, trying to be nice.

"I guess… That's Lisa."

After hours of talking to _Sakura_, and hours of rejecting Naruto, Sakura finally went back to her seat where Syaoran and Lisa were sleeping. No matter how cute Syaoran looked while sleeping, Sakura couldn't bear looking at the two. Lisa's head was peacefully on Syaoran's shoulder, and Sakura thought, 'She probably put there on purpose.' Lisa unnerved her to no end, but as a consolation, at least Sakura would never see her again after this plane ride. 'Thank God.'

When she sat down, she remembered that she was going to go visit Touya. 'Whoops. Oh well, I don't really feel like going to visit him anymore. I'm too tired. What to do. What to do? Oh!' Sakura hit her head, and reached under her seat to grab her bag. She spilled out the contents her in her bag, and flipped her notebook to a new page. 'Xiaolang never replied to my letter! And when he does, he might send it to the vacation house!' Sakura ripped out a piece of paper and began scribbling down her letter.

Xiaolang,

Sakura stopped her pen on the page, as Syaoran shifted in his seat, and awoke. He peeked open an eye to see what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" His deep masculine voice echoed through her brain and it made her shiver with a pleasant feeling she couldn't describe. His hair had been ruffled from sleeping. The cute look of curiosity in his face added to her nervousness.

"N-nothing." She replied, and he closed his eyes again, content with her answer.

Xiaolang,

How are you? I never got a reply from you. Anyway, I'm going back home now, and my home address is:

Sakura stopped again and thought, _'What if this guy really is a murderer?_' she thought, _'If I give him my address, he might come after me and murder everyone '_ Sakura quickly crumpled up the paper and flipped to a blank page. She put her pen to the page again and wrote.

Xiaolang,

I never got a reply from you, did anything happen? Anyway, I'm going back home and if I tell you my address, my brother will kill me for sure. So, why don't we keep in touch by e- mail? My e-mail is E-mail me soon!

Wait for your reply,

Ying Fa

_'That's better, although if Touya finds out I'm talking to some stranger he will seriously kill me. I wonder what he's doing anyway'_

Back of the Plane with Touya

By now, Touya was really fed up. He was tired and pissed off that his little sister was sitting across the plane with some gaki. All he wanted was some peaceful sleep.

"SHUT UP!" Touya yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, Lizzy," Grace turned to the raven haired girl on her right, "Shut up!" Katie and Grace laughed.

"What! I wasn't doing anything! I didn't even say anything!" Lizzy said with an exasperated look on her face.

"Yeah, Lizzy, you should be more quiet, some people are trying to sleep." Katie said with a serious voice. Lizzy looked at her friends darkly and hit both of them.

"Lizzy is so violent!" Grace yelled.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Touya screamed. The three backed down and started to whisper among themselves.

'_Finally some peace and quiet.'_ Touya thought.

Front with Sakura

'_He's probably just sleeping or something.' _Sakura yawned at the thought, _'Sleep sounds good right about now," _Sakura laid her head on the white pillow and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later

"Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts, we are now preparing to land." The sound woke Sakura up from her deep slumber. She looked at the two teens to her right, they were once again talking animatedly. Sakura clipped on her seatbelt, readying herself for landing. She looked curiously towards Syaoran to see if he had fastened his seat belt too. But, he and Lisa were apparently still caught up in the game of not wearing seat belts.

'_Meilin is going to kill me if she finds out I let him do this,' _Sakura shuddered at the thought. Who knows what sick and twisted things Meilin could come up with as punishment for not taking good care of her cousin.

"We are now landing. The time now is 6:30 PM. Thank you for flying United Airlines. We hope to see you again soon!" The plane quickly descended into Tomoeda Airport and soon the plane skidded onto the ground.

"Please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop. When opening overhead compartments be careful of baggage that may have moved during the flight. Thank you for flying United, we hope to see you soon! Have a good evening." The plane turned a corner and stopped in front of its designated terminal. When the plane came to a complete stop, Sakura jumped up from her spot. Her butt felt really sore from sitting for so long. She reached under the chair in front of her and snatched her bag. She couldn't wait to get out of here.

Sakura and Syaoran followed the line of people out of the plane and into the airport. She was free of the stuffy smell, free of the uncomfortable chairs and pillows, and most importantly free of Lisa. It felt awkward to hate someone you only met 15 hours ago. (I have no clue how long it takes from Hawaii to Japan) She watched as people poured out into the airport when she noticed a pink haired girl walking towards her.

"Sakura!" She hugged her tightly, "Here's my cell number and e-mail address. Talk to me soon!" Sakura already felt like she was missing _Sakura_, they had become fast friends during the plane flight.

"Don't worry, I'll e-mail you as soon as I get home." Sakura said her final good-byes to _Sakura _and her group as they headed towards the baggage claim. As soon as they disappeared from sight, Sakura returned to concentrate on the people filing out of the plane. She finally spotted Touya who was followed by a group of loud girls.

"TOUYA! OVER HERE!" Sakura yelled over the crowd. Touya quickly ran to her side and muttered something about getting him out of this hellhole.

As the walked towards the baggage claim, Sakura noticed that Lisa was still with them.

"Syaoran, why is she coming with us?" Sakura asked not even trying to hide the hatred in her voice.

"Lisa doesn't have anywhere to stay and I was wondering if she could stay at your house with us," Syaoran said in a hopeful voice. Sakura badly wanted to say no, and laugh in Lisa's face, but the sad pout that graced Syaoran's features made her rethink the idea.

'_Maybe we'll get to know each other and be good friends,' _Sakura looked back at Syaoran's face, _'And I can't possibly say no to that face.'_

"Fine, I have to ask my brother first," Sakura said. She couldn't believe she was seriously going to ask her brother if Lisa could stay at their house.

"Touya," Sakura began, "Lisa, the girl over there standing next to Syaoran, doesn't have a place to stay, and I was wondering, would it be okay if she stays with us?"

"Do you want her to stay with us, Sakura?" Sakura blinked at her brother, he rarely ever called her by her name, and how did he know that she didn't really want this? She looked back at Syaoran and Lisa, she could see the happiness on Syaoran's face.

"Yeah, I do want her to stay with us," Sakura said softly. Touya knew his sister was lying, but he wasn't going to go against her wishes.

"Alright then, she can," Touya replied.

Sakura left to tell the others, as Touya muttered under his breath, "Why do you do this to yourself, Sakura?"

The four piled into the car, ready to head for the Kinomoto residence. As Syaoran and Lisa continued to talk (About who knows what, geez they are ALWAYS talking LOL) Sakura looked out the window and up at the sky. She looked at the gray clouds that foretold heavy rain.

'_This is only the beginning,' _she told herself, _'This is only the beginning.'_

YES! That was a pretty long chapter. Well, not really but compared to the rest of the chapters it is. If you did not know, the special guests were from Naruto. Except Katie and them. Tell me what you think of the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!

By the way, did anyone find the Sakura Sakura thing confusing?


	6. Going Insane

Hi... I know I said that I would put this out some time ago but... I had complications and since I couldn't do much either, I decided it would be better if I actually got something out right now. This chapter is really short and isn't very interesting, but it leads to more SS moments in the upcoming chapter.

And sorry about the star symbols in the last chapter. I didn't realize they wouldn't show up!

'Thinking'

"Saying"

(Author Notes)

Chapter 7

Going Insane

For the past week, Sakura had spent her days moping around the quaint, little yellow house she called home. Everyone she knew was away, Tomoyo was still in Hawaii with Eriol, Meilin was in Hong Kong, Chiharu and Yamazaki were visiting the countryside, and Naoko and Rika were helping out at the local kids camp. Of course, there were two people she knew who weren't out, these two lived right inside her house with her. Their names? Syaoran and Lisa. Problem was, they did everything together and didn't allow anyone else to join them. So that left Sakura the options of following around her brother or moping around the house. She chose the latter.

Sakura stared at the blank television screen, there was nothing good on so she decided maybe if she stared long enough at the tv, a picture would appear. Apparently, all the moping made her delirious. Just as Sakura was about to smash the tv for not producing a picture, Syaoran walked into the room.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Syaoran asked, staring at the girl that was about to punch the tv.

"Uh... the tv wouldn't make a picture so I was going to punch it?" Sakura laughed nervously. She thought everyone had left the house already.

"Sakura, I think you should get out more," Syaoran stated with a worried look on his face, "Hey! I have an extra ticket for this street dance, why don't you come?"

"Are you sure?" She was surprised, why didn't he ask Lisa?

"Yeah, think of it as a thank you for taking care of me. Plus Lisa has some business to take care of." Sakura no longer had a smile on her face. 'So, I'm second-rate, I'm just a substitute.' She thought sadly. And she thought he actually cared.

"Umm, ok just let me go change. 'Kay?" She said, trying to hide the anguish in her voice.

"Sure," he replied casually. Sakura jogged up the stairs into her spacious bedroom. She tried to repress the lump that was forming her throat. She couldn't let him see her cry. She dug into her closet to find the perfect outfit. After going through an array of options, she finally found the perfect one.

Syaoran waited impatiently downstairs. 'Lisa doesn't take this long to dress.' (well probably because you didn't make her feel all sad by saying that you're only taking her cause Lisa can't go) But before he could complain anymore, Sakura came gracefully down the stairs wearing a white satin Chinese styled top and a pair of white denim jeans. It was just a simple outfit, it didn't show that much skin either, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Ready to go?" Sakura's cheerful voice interrupted Syaoran's daydreams.

"Uh... Yeah, let's go," Syaoran said in a hurry, trying to cover up the fact that he had been staring. And without another word, the two left the house, heading for the street dance a few blocks away.

Yeah, I know EXTREMELY short. But, I'll try hard to get the next one out. Oh, and there are probably no street dances in Japan. It was just an idea that I decided to use in the story cause I didn't want to make them go to the fair. Please Review!

To Emerald Snow, ccsbrat, bennie babbie, xbakazarux, vyki, animelover888, czakali, Sw33t Vi3t, TomoyoKitty-Hime, and Ye-Won: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

And to all you other readers who don't review: THANK YOU FOR READING! And please review!


	7. Street Dance

WHOO! CELEBRATE WITH ME! ONE YEAR BIRTHDAY! Haha... I'm sorry that this story is going really slow. I'm really bad with commitment and school's been pounding. But you guys probably don't want to hear any excuses now do you?

Ok, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer:... I own the manga and that's it..

'Thinking'

"Saying"

(Author Notes)

Chapter 7

Street Dance

When the two reached the street dance, it was already bustling with people. The street was lined with tents promoting restaurants, fundraisers, and all sorts of things. It was loud and busy, yet it felt strangely relaxing to Sakura. It had been a while since she got out of the house, and she was actually spending time with Syaoran without Lisa hanging all over him.

The air was numbing, so the two sped down the streets and entered a local café. It wasn't well known, but Sakura had always liked the way the café gave off a calm aura. On top of that, the place made excellent milk teas. As she entered the quaint coffee shop, she could already feel the warm environment soothing her worries away. The two ordered their drinks, and headed towards a table located next to one of the windows.

"So, how does it feel to get out of the house?" Syaoran asked, trying to sort some sort of conversation.

"It feels... good. At least I'm not going insane anymore," Sakura chuckled as she remembered how she had been caught trying to punch the television.

"Well that's good."

"Yeah," Sakura, noticing that the conversation was dying, tried to come up with something to say, "uh... Are you and Lisa dating?" 'OH MY GOD! What am I saying?'

Syaoran choked a little, but held his cool, "Excuse me?" Sakura laughed nervously, she didn't mean to ask that question, though she had been wondering about it. It just sort of... rolled off her tongue. Luckily, the waitress arrived with their drinks and the topic was forgotten.

"What'd you get?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Just a plain hot cocoa," he replied, "What'd you get?"

"Hot milk tea."

"Is it any good?"

"Yeah."

"Can I try some? You can try some of mine," he said with a playful pleading look. Sakura was somewhat shocked at his request. Was he flirting with her? 'No! Of course not,' her mind yelled, 'He obviously has something for Lisa, why would he go for you?'

The feeling of regret flooded her mind, how could she have ever thought he would be flirting with her?

"Sure," Sakura mumbled, handing her drink over. Syaoran's warm hand covered her frozen own hand, and took the steaming cup. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

Syaoran took a sip of the sweet liquid. Unfortunately, he did it too fast and it burned down his throat. He choked and almost spit it out. Taking another sip, he handed her back her cup.

"Mm... That's really good."

Sakura laughed at Syaoran's face. It was somewhat distorted from trying to supress his choking. Her laugh caused his face to turn red with embarrassment.

"Hey, it's starting to liven up, why don't we head outside?" he said to cover up his stupidity.

"Sure," she replied as she gathered up her things, "Let's go!" The two walked out of the café and stepped into the cool summer night. The streets were now flooded with people dancing to the various d-jays in the alleys. Sakura could see kids, adults, even seniors just laughing their heads off and dancing the night away.

As they walked down the road, Sakura noticed a couple of drunks stumbling and staggering around the streets. Syaoran also noticed this and pulled her closer to him. Sakura blushed; she wasn't used to being so close to somebody.

They finally arrived at a remote alleyway that was crammed with high school and college students. It was like an open-air club, filled with dancing, music, and people who couldn't keep their hands off each other. As they walked towards the heart of the dance floor, the beat of the music captured Sakura and she couldn't help but start dancing. Syaoran, who had always been a little bit shy about dancing, stood back and watched as the emerald-eyed girl moved with the rhythm of the song. She moved with grace and danced from her soul, it was no wonder Syaoran was mesmerized.

'She looks so beautiful,' he thought, 'and she dances so damned well, unlike someone I know...' he grimaced as he remembered the time he saw Lisa dance. They had been at a clothing store when a song came on. When Lisa started dancing... it wasn't pretty to say the least. She had no sense of rhythm, no sense of style, just thinking about it could give him chills. Syaoran was finally brought out of his reverie when Sakura asked him to dance.

"No, I can't," Syaoran replied flatly, "I can't dance."

"Can you at least try? Please?" Sakura pleaded.

Syaoran took one look at her face and knew he couldn't say no. "Fine, I'll try."

Sakura smiled brightly, dancing had always enlivened her spirits and now she was bustling with energy. "Just listen to the music and dance from your heart."

Syaoran hesitated, he didn't like dancing. 'Well, I am the one who brought her to a street dance,' he thought, silently cursing at himself for bringing her to a dancing activity. 'Might as well try.'

"See! You can dance!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Not very well," he mumbled.

"No, you're doing great!"

"Uh..." he didn't know how to reply, "Thanks." She gave him a warm smile before losing herself in the music once again.

For what seemed like hours, the two continued dancing. Suddenly, Syaoran pulled closer to her and leaned in for a kiss. Sakura was shocked and terrified, but she was also feeling strangely excited. The two were mere centimeters away when someone yelled

"FIRE!"

-Penguin Park-

"I can't believe it was a bunch of teenage girls just running around yelling fire for the fun of it," Sakura said, rocking back and forth on the springy pony.

"I think they were drunk or something..." Syaoran said as he remembered seeing the four girls acting is if they were on some drug.

"Do you think they got arrested?" Sakura had seen a couple of police officers running after the seemingly high girls.

"Maybe."

Sakura looked up at the sky, the night was clear and crisp and the stars and moon shone brightly above.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, she was so peaceful, so serene, and so beautiful.

-Flashback-

Syaoran was swimming slowly around. It was a beautiful sight here. The colorful coral reef with swaying leaves and a rainbow of colors made the scene extraordinary. There were also many kinds of fish. He even saw a pufferfish! Everything was so beautiful. He wanted to stay here forever. The rays of light shined on the reef, making it seem from heaven. He started to close his eyes.

Syaoran was disturbed from his relaxation when he heard loud splashing. That, girl, she was drowning! He swam over as fast as he could. She looked like she fainted. 'Oh god, what am I going to do?' Syaoran picked her up. 'She's so light..'. He swam to shore, but no one was in sight. 'They must have swam deeper into the ocean.'

Syaoran collapsed on the shoreline. He looked at the girl. 'She looked so peaceful..Oh god. She could be dead!' He checked her pulse, and it was slowing. 'I didn't know that I would ever use CPR.' Syaoran took in a deep breath. He leaned closer. Right when Syaoran placed his lips or hers, her eyelids fluttered open.

-End of Flashback-

"Syaoran! Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Syaoran was awoken from his reverie and looked around at his surroundings. He apparently had fallen off his springy pony and was now sprawled across the tanbark floor. "Oh yeah, ehehe, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, one minute he had been sitting on the pony and then, CRASH, he fell onto the floor.

"Yeah, completely sure," he said as he climbed back up on the pony. Sakura shrugged and returned to looking at the peaceful night sky.

'What was that?' Syaoran asked himself. 'Was the girl Sakura? Where was I?' So many questions flooded his mind, what was going on? 'Am I remembering something?' he thought hopefully, maybe he'll be able to get his memory back soon! 'Or was it just a dream?' his happiness had left just as quickly as it came. The dream, or whatever it was, confused him to no end and left him curious as to what it all meant.

-Lisa-

Lisa finished unpacking the rest of her things. Ever since she had gotten to Tomoeda, she had been spending every moment with Syaoran. It had left her no time to unpack.

RING RING

Lisa picked up her cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Is everything in order?" a deep muffled voice asked.

"Yes, I'm in the house right now," Lisa replied while opening a false bottom in her suitcase.

"Good, you better stick to the plan."

"I know," Lisa replied, rolling her eyes, she knew the plan inside out.

"Okay, goodbye and remember if you mess up, I won't hesitate to kill you," and without another word, the line was dead.

"There's no need to worry," she whispered with a smirk as she pulled out her favorite gun from her suitcase's hidden compartment, "I'll be sure to get the job done."

Whoa... Lisa has a gun? Whatever could that be used for? Again, I don't think they have street dances in Japan. Oh and the flashback comes straight from chapter one...

Next chapter: Syaoran receives some mail from Meilin. And, break is almost over, school's starting soon!

Reviewer Replies:

**Ngoc1231:** Syaoran got a flashback! The rest of his memory is... slowly coming back.

**Sakura Lily2: **Thanks!

INVU4URAQT: Thanks! 

**Evenstar-archer: **Sorry if that was confusing. It was supposed to sarcastic. He's really somewhere in his teens...

**Czakali**: Yeah, last chapter was short. I hope this chapter was a little bit better!

**Sally**: Thanks!

**Mariko**: I hope your stuffed animal is okay... lol yeah Syaoran was being mean and inconsiderate. The letter should be coming in next chapter. And, the Naruto characters were more of a one-time appearance.

**anna18:** Yes, this is an SxS, but I don't think Yukito will end up being a character that Syaoran feels jealous over... but he'll pop up soon enough

And to all of you who read this story and haven't reviewed: THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!

Also, thanks to all of you for reading even though I haven't been updating too well. Thanks!


	8. You've Got Mail!

YAY 50 reviews!!!! YAY thank you everyone!!! YAY!! THANK YOU!!

It's been a few weeks since my last update, but this is an improvement from before, no? Anyway, this is my early Christmas present to all of you because though I would like to post one on Christmas, I will be away from a computer, ergo no writing will be happening. But as soon as I get back, I plan to sit down and write the next chapter! I expect it to be there in about a month or so. Sorry if that's disappointing, but thanks for putting up with all my troubles with posting.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own…

'Thinking'

"Saying"

(Author Notes)

You've Got Mail!

Sakura walked up to the counter and ordered a strawberry smoothie. It had been a long day of shopping with Tomoyo and all she wanted to do was sit down, relax, and drink smoothies to her heart's content. Tomoyo hadn't been back for more than a day when she insisted on taking Sakura shopping. When they arrived at the mall, Tomoyo had dragged her through many stores and at every one, they made at least one purchase.

"What'd you get?" Tomoyo asked.

"Strawberry smoothie, you?"

"Hot milk tea." Tomoyo replied. Sakura sighed, it had been a week since the street dance, but it had stayed fresh in her mind. After all, it was the last time she actually spent time with Syaoran.

"Sakura?" Sakura was startled by the voice that broke through her daydreams. "You had that sort of far off, dreamy look."

"Yeah, it's nothing," Sakura said, brushing the topic off. She really didn't feel like talking right now. "I'm just a little tired. Couldn't sleep well last night." At least that wasn't a lie. For some strange reason, thoughts of Syaoran plagued her mind. No matter how hard she pushed the thoughts away, they continued to stay in the back of her mind waiting to pop back up annoyingly at the right moment. Just like Lisa.

"One fresh Strawberry smoothie!" one of the workers yelled. Sakura claimed her drink and took a sip of the cold sweet indulgence. Once Tomoyo received her drink, the two left the food court and headed towards the parking garage.

"How are things with Syaoran going?" Tomoyo asked, curious about Sakura's relationship with Meilin's cousin.

"Nothing really, he spends most of his time with Lisa."

"Lisa… She's the girl you guys met on the plane and is now staying at your house, right?"

"Yep," Sakura said, not really paying attention. She was too absorbed in her smoothie's chunky strawberry pieces. Tomoyo sighed. She didn't like this Lisa character. They met her on a plane and then she asked if she could stay with them? It was quite ridiculous, why would someone get on a plane to Japan without having a place to stay there?

The two arrived at Tomoyo's limo and quickly got in.

"On to the next mall!" Tomoyo cried.

"Next mall? Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, not sure what she meant by next mall.

"Ohohohoho!" (You know that weird laugh that Tomoyo does…)

-Kinomoto Residence-

DING DONG

The doorbell rang clearly throughout the house.

"I'll get it!" Syaoran said as he jogged down the stairs. He opened the door to be met by a man in a UPS uniform. (AHAHA UPS hahaha)

"Package for…" the man looked down at his clipboard, "Syaoran Li."

"That's me."

"Okay, just sign on this line," he held the clipboard forward, letting Syaoran sign the sheet of deliveries.

"Here's your package, sir." The man walked back to his UPS truck and drove off. Syaoran walked back into the house and opened the package immediately. The first thing he saw was a letter addressed to him from Meilin.

_Dear Syaoran,_

_Hey my favorite cousin, there were some letters over here. I think their yours, they're in the box. I also sent over your laptop, which you left in one of the study rooms. I'm giving you your laptop so you will send e-mails to me, so don't forget to write! Since you probably forgot, your e-mail is wolfboy e – mail . c o m, your password is, paper cranes. See you soon, and say hi to Sakura for me._

_Love,_

_Meilin_

Syaoran picked up the two letters that lay on top of the laptop. The first one had a return address that led to a house in Hawaii. The second had no return address but was clearly written by the same person.

"I wonder what this is…" he muttered as he opened the first letter.

_Dear XiaoLang,_

'Xiao Lang, doesn't that mean little wolf in Chinese?' he thought.

_I never thought I would ever have a "pen pal" but now, I guess I do. I love the bottle it came in. I was snorkeling when I found it. It has made my vacation a little more interesting I guess. I don't know what to say, I'm not good at writing down my thoughts, and always end up writing the wrong thing. I'm also not a very good at expressing myself. That's what my drama teacher told me, but she thinks I'll improve. I guess that's why I never had a diary before. You'll be like my little diary. I can tell you whatever I want, because I probably will never see you, or you'll never go to my school. How old are you anyway? I'm 17. What did you do so far on your vacation? I came with my best friend, and my annoying brother. I hope you'll write back, and I'll give you some shells I found while snorkeling. _

Bye,  
Ying Fa

Syaoran looked inside the envelope. Sure enough, there were a few small shells scattered across the envelope's bottom. 'So this is some kind of pen pal thing, right?'

-Flashback-

"Oh my god! That is so cute!" a girl rushed from booth to booth trying on things and looking at things. Syaoran lagged behind. Suddenly something caught his eye. An old fashioned booth had tiny bottles with sand inside. There were also some sea stars inside, and inscriptions on each bottle. Syaoran stopped and asked the old woman what the purpose of the bottles were for.

"They're just for decoration. But do you know what?" "What?" Syaoran asked curiously. "There is also a legend that said, that each bottle has a mark of magic in it. What you do is you write on a piece of paper a wish you want granted with your name. Then you write your address, and slip this paper in." Syaoran read the paper:

-End of Flashback-

Syaoran shook himself out of the daydream. 'It's exactly what happened on the night of the street dance! What does it all mean?' he thought. The dream, or whatever it was, he had received a week ago still haunted his mind. He didn't understand, was it really his memory coming back to him?

He picked up the next letter to get his mind off the topic. He wasn't in the mood to contemplate what the dreams really meant.

_Xiaolang, _

I never got a reply from you, did anything happen? Anyway, I'm going back home and if I tell you my address, my brother will kill me for sure. So, why don't we keep in touch by e- mail? My e-mail is bittersweet cherries. e – mail . c o m. (AN: I just realized her e-mail address didn't show up on the story. I'm really sorry about that.. I didn't realize that would happen!_) E-mail me soon! _

Wait for your reply, Ying Fa

'I've got nothing to do, so I might as well e-mail this Ying Fa.' He placed the letters back in the box and took the package up the stairs into his bedroom. Once there, he unpacked the laptop and hooked up its cables into the various plugs in the wall. He pressed the on button and waited for the computer to start up.

He logged onto his e-mail account, with the information Meilin gave him, and was soon staring at a blank document ready for him to compose.

_Ying Fa, _he typed,

_Sorry about not replying, I didn't receive your letters until now. So, I'm your pen pal, right? Sorry, I don't remember anything. I was recently in an accident. Anyway, I'm seventeen, too. Talk to you later, bye._

_Xiaolang_

Syaoran looked back at his letter. It was short, but what else was he supposed to write about? He didn't really like the idea of expressing himself to a stranger. Now that he thought about it, he didn't like expressing himself at all. But, he couldn't be more drawn to the mysterious writer's cheerfulness. He could just imagine her, kind emerald eyes, short brown hair. God, you'd think he was describing Sakura.

'Sakura,' he thought. Lately, she had been the only thing he could think about. He tried to determine his relationship with her, but his mind was scrambled. 'As well as everything else in my life,' he thought ruefully.

He shrugged as he clicked the send button. A small box popped up shortly afterward announcing his e-mail was sent successfully. He closed his laptop and headed for the kitchen to get a snack.

-Sakura-

'Hooray!' she thought when she found her keys. Tomoyo had agreed to bring Sakura home after the third mall and now, all she wanted to do was run up to her room and fall into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, once Sakura opened the front door, she tripped over a wooden shelf of shoes. Her purchases went flying and she fell onto the hard wooden floor. Articles of clothing and variously sized purses were sprawled across the floor and a surprised Syaoran stood in the middle of the corridor holding a juice box and banana.

"Would you like some help?" he asked looking at the items on the ground.

"Yeah, thanks," Sakura said, lifting herself from the wooden floor. The two quickly stuffed the many objects into the array of colorful bags that also laid across the floor. When all was picked up, Syaoran was up the stairs in a flash. Sakura didn't even get a chance to say thank you. But it didn't matter, she was too tired to care. She trudged up the stairs to her familiar pink bedroom.

"So soft," she muttered as she lay on the silky sheets of her twin bed. Sakura pushed all her worries and anxieties to the back of her mind, letting blind thoughts of slumber overflow her. 'Just for tonight, I won't let anything bother me,' she let out a final yawn and prayed for a peaceful sleep before all hell broke out the next day.

All hell meaning… school. Summer vacation for them is ending and so they must go back to school. That's what the next chapter will be about…

The ending may sound kind of weird… I had the idea but I was kind of having trouble explaining it. Thanks to all my reviewers! And to those who don't review but still read Love Bottle! Please Review!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	9. Suprisingly Good

I know this is like 2 months past what I expected. I'm not going to give any excuses but writers block sucks. Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Own rolling in money, no own not rolling in money. Hmm since I'm not rolling in money, I believe the latter is correct.

Chapter 9

Surprisingly Good

Sakura doodled on her English notebook as the monotonous teacher droned on about the proper usage of adverbs. Though school had only started a week ago, Sakura was already drowning in piles of homework. A soft breeze blew through the open window and entranced Sakura to watch the P.E. class playing soccer in the nearby field. It was the blue team against the white team and the star of the game was none other than Syaoran Li. The ball had made its way down the feel and in front of the white team goal. Syaoran Li went in for the kick and…

"GOAL!" Sakura yelled as she jumped up and applauded. It wasn't until after a little dance did she notice the snooty English teacher, Ms Hoshinawa, walking her way.

"Kinomoto, what do you think you're doing?"

"I was-"

"You were interrupting my class and distracting many students. I will not tolerate such insolence inside my classroom." Sakura looked down, she was already in trouble with on of her least favorite teachers.

"I was just trying to-" Sakura was cut off once again by Ms. Hoshinawa.

"Kinomoto, I am assigning you a two page essay, due tomorrow, on why disturbing the class is wrong," The other students gasped, it was quite a harsh punishment for a small crime, "Next time this happens, I will not hesitate to give you a referral."

Sakura sat back down, regret written all over her face. If only she hadn't been caught up in the moment and if only she hadn't been watching the stupid soccer game. Her spirits sunk even lower as she listed all the assignments she was expected to finish by tomorrow morning.

Brinng Briing!

Sakura dashed out of the English classroom and didn't stop running until the school was no longer in view. She gave a sigh of relief, finally the day was over. Now all she had to do was finish her homework and the extra assignments she had been given for "disturbing the learning environment." (Note how assignments is plural) She walked along the park sidewalk, breathing in the smell of crisp autumn leaves. The park was filled with children running around doing all sorts of activities. Some were flying kites, some were playing tag, and some were playing soccer.

"Soccer…" Sakura growled under her breath. After all, who could like a sport that had assigned them an extra essay? Certainly not Sakura. Of course, soccer wasn't the only thing to blame for the extra essay, there was also one boy to blame, or at least one boy Sakura was willing to blame. Syaoran Li was his name. Luckily, he was no where to be found. Sakura decided not to waste any more time watching the people in the park and jogged her way home.

Nobody was in the house. It was the perfect time to finish some homework for there was no distraction. But, Sakura decided that a little check on e-mail wouldn't hurt. She logged onto her computer and signed into her account. A new message from an unknown wolf boy was at the top of her list.

_Hey, it might be that pen pal from Hawaii! _Sakura though excitedly as she clicked on the e-mail.

_Ying Fa, _

_Sorry about not replying, I didn't receive your letters until now. So, I'm your pen pal, right? Sorry, I don't remember anything. I was recently in an accident. Anyway, I'm seventeen, too. Talk to you later, bye._

_Xiaolang_

It was a short letter, but Sakura was still ecstatic. She decided that homework could wait a little longer and quickly typed out an e-mail to the wolf boy.

_Xiaolang,_

_Wow, you were in an accident? That must have been really bad, I hope everything is okay. One of my friends got into an accident, too, but he's all right now. I don't think I've really told you much about myself, so here's some stuff on me…_

Sakura finished the letter and sent it on its way to her pen pal. With renewed interest, she dove into her homework. Hours later, she had finally whittled the amount of homework to a single math assignment.

"Hoeee, I don't understand any of this!" Fortunately, Lisa passed by the door in time to hear Sakura's comment.

"Need help?" Lisa asked kindly.

"I don't get any of it!" Sakura wailed. Lisa strode across the room to the square desk and looked at the equations Sakura was failing so miserably at. Lisa began explaining and the two worked through the problems until Sakura finally figured it out.

"Thank you, Lisa!" Sakura said happily as she finished up the last of her math problems.

"No problem," she replied with ease as she walked towards the room across the hall. Sakura had been surprised by Lisa's offer to help. Sakura's first impression of her was not a good one.

_People can surprise you,_ Sakura thought, _maybe I was wrong about her all along. _Sakura though of it no longer as she skipped down the stairs to enjoy a delicious dinner.

Lisa watched from her doorway and smirked. _How naïve_.

* * *

Things were really looking up for Sakura. Homework was becoming less tiresome, she had many friends, and she and Lisa were on good terms. But, what goes up, must come down.

It was a normal Tuesday lunch. Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, Eriol, Yamazaki, Naoko, and Rika were all sitting around the circular lunch table, conversing about random topics.

"Don't you just love these teddy bears? They're absolutely adorable!" Rika squealed.

"Did you know that teddy bears were once the size of cars?" Yamazaki began babbling. He couldn't get very far into the story for Chiharu knocked him out before he could utter another word. Tomoyo's ringing cell phone interrupted any further conversation.

"Hai, this is Tomoyo," the violet haired girl swiftly left the table. The remaining members of the table wondered what the call had been about.

"Do you think it was her mother?" asked Naoko.

"It could be a famous designer!" Yamazaki exclaimed.

"What have we said about lying, Yamazaki?" He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a screaming girl with sparkles filling her amethyst eyes.

"I got the job!" She screamed excitedly.

"What job?"

"Sano Okawa, the famous designer, was looking for new designers and he just called to tell me I was one of the chosen!"

"Wow, Yamazaki was right," Chiharu muttered as she stole a glance at the boy of lies. Congratulations went around and the group talked excitedly about Tomoyo's new career.

"You'll be really busy from now on won't you?" asked Eriol.

"Oh, yes. And Sakura," Sakura looked up from her bento box, "I can't come with you to the mall today. I'm sorry, it's just that Mr. Okawa wants me to get started right away."

"Oh," Sakura said, slightly dejected, "it's okay, I'll just walk home with the others." Tomoyo failed to hear the depressed tone in Sakura's response. She had been looking forward to spending some time with her best friend, they hadn't seen much of each other after school started. But, it wasn't like Tomoyo would blow Sakura off completely for the job, they were still best friends after all.

* * *

Sakura waved a short goodbye to Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika as she entered her house. Walking with them hadn't been the most comfortable experience. Sakura knew that she couldn't blame the three girls for letting her feel left out; the three were best friends and obviously acted in that way.

_But, on a happier note,_ Sakura thought, _Xiaolang probably sent me an e-mail!_ The two pen pals had been replying to each other every day since Sakura sent her first reply to his e-mail. She felt as if she could really open up to the wolf boy; the two held many common interests and in Sakura's opinion, he was always friendly with his replies.

As she eagerly typed another e-mail, she slowly forgot the little, but annoying feeling of being neglected. Though Sakura could write about her troubles and dreams, the letters also proved to be a distraction, a world that could wash away her troubles. Distraction may not have been the best way to deal with things, but her problems were miniscule anyway, nothing bad could happen if she just forgot about them.

Obviously, she didn't realize that avoiding things just allows them to grow.

* * *

On a not so particular morning, Sakura's homeroom teacher walked into class with an announcement. 

"Class, we have a new student." At this, Sakura's ears and eyes instantly perked up. She had been hearing rumors about this new student and now curiosity filled her mind as she imagined what the student looked like.

A tall boy walked into the classroom. His sleek black hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and he wore a smile that was genuine and yet, wicked. The boy's eyes, his most peculiar feature, were golden. They looked sharp but warm with kindness.

"Hi," the boy's smooth voice floated across the room, " my name's Kira."

Okay, so I'm sorry if this chapter bores you out of your mind. (I've already had me editor tell me that), but it sort of sets up things coming later in the story. Also, in these months, I've decided to completely change what I had planned for this story before. Also if you think this is getting totally cliché, I'm sorry but that's just how the story is going to be.

Thank you to: Maisuki-chan, l x lmysticalxstarzl x l, luckyducky7too, bunnycc, and blackwidow: for reviewing the last chapter! And plain thanks to all of you who read the story.

Please Review!


	10. Getting Closer

It's the next chapter of love bottle! Yes, once again, it's been quite some time since the last update. I blame exhaustion, school, laziness, and writer's block. The only thing I can explain? The writer's block. But, this chapter is a little bit longer!

Anyway, this story has changed a lot. As pointed out by **Kirjava Deamon **there are a lot of smilies and author notes. Well at least there were in the first few chapters. They started to disappear after some time…

Disclaimer: I think y'all know I don't own this.

Chapter 10

Getting Closer

When Lisa spotted the golden eyed boy in the hallway, she knew something was wrong. As the bells rang for third period, she quickly grabbed the boy into the nearest empty classroom.

"What are you doing here? This is my mission."

"Father sent me, apparently he doesn't think you can get the job done alone," Kira smirked at the icy glare she gave him. "After all, look what happened with Alicia."

"I told him I wanted to do this alone," she muttered through gritted teeth, "Besides, anyone knows Alicia was a stupid twit who couldn't do anything. Anyway, I talked to Father a few days ago, he didn't mention anything about you."

Kira chuckled, "If he told you, you would have crashed my plane. Then who would help your sorry ass?"

"I don't need help," an idea suddenly popped into her head, her grimace quickly turned into a malicious smile, "But, you know I have been thinking about you."

"Oh really?" Kira asked skeptically.

"Of course! I've found the perfect girl for you!"

"I am not going to play your games. I'm tired of hurting innocents." He wasn't joking either. He wouldn't even be working for Father if it weren't for that bloody debt.

"Oh no, she's just this really great girl, totally your type. Her name's Kinomoto Sakura. Auburn hair and Emerald eyes. She's awfully naïve too."

"I told you, I'm not playing your games."

"Come on, I'm just telling you to go check her out."

Kira thought for a moment before finally giving in, "Fine, but I won't hesitate to tell her everything. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

Lunch-

Sakura opened her bento box and squealed in delight. Touya had been kind and cooked all her favorites. As she began to devour her lunch, she noticed Takashi walking towards the table with the new boy.

"Hi," Kira said, "I'm Harumi Kira ." (Yeah… forgot his last name in the last chapter and yeah I'm spelling the names last name first… not sure if I did that in previous chapters…)

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

_So this is the girl Lisa was talking about, _Kira looked Sakura over,_ Not bad. Not bad at all. _"You're in my homeroom right?"

Sakura had returned to her bento box and muttered something along the lines of "Yeah."

Tomoyo, Chiharu, Eriol, Naoko, and Rika had arrived at the table and everyone was introduced. After introductions, Tomoyo was whisked away by a phone call. As she disappeared, Sakura couldn't help but feeling a little bit sad. The two had not spent much time together in the past weeks. In fact, they barely spoke to each other.

Lunch went by quickly and soon students were once again filling the classrooms. In the hallway, Sakura had spotted Syaoran and waved. But, he looked away and completely ignored her. His friends snickered for they, too, had seen the gesture. Sakura walked into her class feeling utterly confused.

Maybe he didn't wave because Syaoran had become one of the elite. By associating with fellow soccer players, he had been labeled "untouchable." It was no secret that the "untouchables" did not talk with those without the label. Therefore, Syaoran could only speak to those within the "untouchable" group. He had thought the terms were harsh, but Lisa, who luckily was also labeled an "untouchable", had explained to him the importance of the rule. Sure… But, maybe he had not waved to Sakura because he had become terribly blind and had not seen her. Of course, no one really knew for sure.

The rest of the school day passed quickly, to Sakura's amazement. She was heading home when she heard her name. She whirled around and spotted the cute boy from homeroom.

"You're walking home, right?" Sakura nodded, "Cool, my house is on the way, I'll walk with you."

Sakura gladly accepted the company and the two walked down the street talking about their families, their hobbies, and their guilty pleasures.

"What's your favorite sport?" Sakura asked

"Soccer," Kira replied casually, "I was on the team at my old school."

The two continued to converse and nearly passed Sakura's house when Kira asked, "Isn't that your stop?"

Sakura gave an embarrassed smile, "Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," and with a charming smile, he walked away. Sakura walked into the house, feeling awfully ecstatic. She had made a new friend and now there was probably an e-mail from Xiaolang. She failed to notice the fact that she had never told Kira where she lived yet he knew exactly which house she resided in.

As she opened Xiaolang's e-mail, she remembered a letter she had read a week ago. She looked for the week old letter and opened it to confirm her suspicions.

_Ying Fa,_

_My favorite sport is soccer. I've been playing it since I was young. I'm in the soccer team at school now, too. Next question, What's your favorite book?_

_Xiaolang_

Just as she had suspected! Kira's favorite sport was soccer and so was Xiaolang's. Then there was the fact that both vacationed in Hawaii the past summer. Thoughts and questions were flying through Sakura's head. Could Xiaolang be Kira?

'Of course not!' Many people went to Hawaii and soccer was a very common sport. Plus, Kira wasn't on the soccer team at school. She sighed, what could she do? She opened up her newest letters and moved her suspicions to the back of her mind. It wasn't as if she needed to know now. Plus thinking about it too much would probably cause a headache

Later-

Lisa returned to the house fuming. First, Kira had arrived to "help" her with the mission. Like she needed any help from that goody two shoes. It was a wonder why he was even working for Father, he always seemed opposed to it. Then, during lunch, some guy had shoved her into the table, causing her to trip and fall into a puddle of spilt milk. And now she had to go help the little innocent bitch with her math homework. Things were not looking up. Today was indeed a bad day.

She fixed on her smile, she had to at least look happy. 'Now,' she thought, 'time to go play the angel.' She walked into the living room where Sakura was having trouble with her problems.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked, noticing Sakura's heavy scowl.

"It's just so confusing…Ano… would you mind teaching me?"

"Sure."

Sakura's face lit up, "Thank you, Lisa!" Lisa nodded as she looked over the material. On a whim, she started a conversation with Sakura.

"Did you see the new boy today?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, he's in my homeroom," Sakura replied quietly.

"He's cute, don't you think?" Lisa was now curious about whether or not Kira took her advice.

Sakura blushed, "Yeah, I guess… He's really sweet, too. I walked home with him today." Lisa's eyebrow rose at this statement. Kira was known for charming girls back home, but she never knew he'd be so quick. Of course, she didn't have any objections. For the first time, Kira was actually helping her on a mission.

Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.

Sunday-

Syaoran was frustrated. He had not received anymore flashbacks since the day he received letters. (He had concluded the visions he had seen with Sakura and with the letters were flashbacks of his past.) He had lucked out when a few years of memories from his preteen years had returned to him a few weeks after the summer, but after that, all he received were some scattered memories here and there.

He was looking for a connection for these scattered memories, a constant in all the instances. Was there some sort of trigger? An object, or perhaps a person? He pondered the thought as he skimmed over a few of Ying Fa's e-mails. Then it hit him.

Many of his memories had hit him when he was in the presence of Kinomoto Sakura. Though the girl had failed to connect all the instances where he had spaced out, he sure hadn't. The memories came normally when they were alone. This meant he had to get Lisa, who seemed to be constantly hanging on him, out of the way. Luckily for him, she seemed never to be around on Sunday. She claimed it was for religious reasons, but he doubted her religion would keep her until the early hours of the following morning.

He grinned mischievously, if his theory worked, he could get his memory back in no time! And he had to admit, he did feel guilty about brushing Sakura off at school, if he spent more time with her maybe they could still be friends and things would all work out! Syaoran felt so proud of his plan, it was like killing two birds with one stone.

He found her in the living room looking bored as ever.

"Are you busy today?" the question slightly startled Sakura.

"… No, I think I finished most of my homework."

"You want to go with me to lunch then?" he asked, praying she wouldn't find some reason to turn him down.

"Sure."

"Great, let's go!" He dragged her off the couch and out the front door.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, still a little shocked by how quickly everything was happening.

"This new restaurant in the mall, I heard it was really great," Syaoran said. The two were heading towards the subway that would take them to the mall.

The mall was packed and the restaurant seemed to be filled with more people than it could hold. As the two waited in line, Syaoran felt his plan going down the drain. He hadn't expected the restaurant to be so crowded with people. Was there a chance he would still get a flashback?

Half an hour later, Syaoran and Sakura were seated in a small corner near the front of the restaurant. The menu held many selections, neither Syaoran nor Sakura knew what to choose.

"Hmm… I think I'll get the BLT. What about you?" Sakura asked.

"I think I'll have the…" Syaoran suddenly ducked behind his menu. It was as if he were hiding his face…

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing," Syaoran replied, trying to sound casual. If he hadn't been anxiously glancing at the door every five seconds, Sakura would have believed him. She looked to the door and saw what was making Syaoran so nervous. The soccer team had arrived and tagging along were the cheerleaders.

It all made sense to Sakura. The reason why he never talked to her at school, the reason why he didn't wave back. It was all because he was too embarrassed to be seen with her. But, why was he taking her out to lunch? He wasn't completely ignoring her. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'I should just let this slide…'

The group disappeared around a corner and Syaoran gave out a heavy sigh of relief. That had been close, a little too close for his liking. Though Syaoran did not like the way his friends treated others, he still loved the power that came with his high status. Was he willing to lose that power for his memory?

While Syaoran was lost in thought, Sakura began to fold a crane.

Flashback-

A girl waved at him, "Ohayo!"

He replied, "Um. hi." He smiled awkwardly. "Um.." he scratched his head, "where can I sit?"

"Oh, you can sit right next to me!" Sakura replied happily.

"Okay." he sat down next to her, "What are we doing right now?"

"Making cranes! Here! You can have one! I already finished 15, so it's alright!"

"Uhh. sure."

"Here! Oh, shh.. sensei is talking"

The sensei continued her instructions, ". and you fold it right there! Okay, look at your crane and you can decorate it if you want. Oh! And we have a new student! Come up here! And what's your name?"

End of Flashback-

Syaoran had decided, his memory was far more important. And now that his experiment had worked, he was determined to piece back his memories.

"So Sakura," the girl looked up from her paper napkin crane, "What are you doing next Sunday?"

Okay, to explain my writer's block… Well I had trouble on the last scene. I didn't know how I was supposed to bring Syaoran and Sakura together… and that's the main core of the story! So this was the first thing I came up with and I guess it would work better because it fits in the whole amnesia thing…

THIS IS IMPORTANT! Well, writer's block for Love Bottle is even more intense when there's a plot bunny attacking your head. So I've come up with a new story idea!

Summary: As the child of purity, Sakura is sought after by all creatures of the dark. The reason? The first creature to claim her will gain powers beyond their wildest imagination. When she meets Syaoran at work, she passes him off as a jerk her best friend has a crush on. Little does she know, he's a vampire searching for the child of purity.

Anyway, you guys get to tell in your reviews what you want…

I should start writing this right away!

Write a few more chapters of Love Bottle and then start this story.

It sounds horrible, I shouldn't write it all.

OR you can write your own comments on it… And please tell me if there's already a story similar to that, I don't want to be copying a story that's already been posted.

Thank you to HOPEINAJAR, AxFaTaLxiLLuSioN, INVU4URAQT, Maisuki-chan, czkali, Shimela, Kirjava Deamon, xxMeillionaxTruongxx, and Ngoc1231 for reviewing the last chapter!

Please review!

Oh and the typos and wrong uploadings are fixed… please tell me if you find any problems.


End file.
